One of these Days
by cute-chick007
Summary: One of these days Lily has to fail, everytime theres a guy she wants she gets, but what happens if the guy she falls for she can't get?
1. The Bet

*~*~* You Wish  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and Jinni  
  
***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***~***  
  
Chapter One James Potter was not to be messed around with. He was the cutest guy in Hogwarts, though Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came close in the race. Remus was a player known to have new girlfriend every week. Even though he was a player he was gentle when he dumped. Sirius on the other hand, was shy around girls, and kept girlfriends for at least a month but unlike Remus he just blew them off.  
  
Lily Evans was a complete flirt. She dated a new guy every day, and was known to get anybody she liked. Lily's best friend was Jinni Donavan who was currently Remus's girl of the week. "Come on Jinni, you know I can get anyone." A sixth year named Lily Evans said to her friend Jinni. Lily was bragging away about how she got Jon Wood to fall head over heels for her. Just then James Potter entered the room. Jinni then had a great idea.  
  
"Hey Lil, you know how you said you can get anybody?" Jinni asked  
  
" Yea, so?"  
  
"Can you get James Potter?" For once in her life Lily could not answer.  
  
"I KNEW IT! You can't!"  
  
"Oh yes I can"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Nope"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No," said Jinni with a sigh. "I'll bet you 50 galleons, along with tickets to Tanata Sisters concert."  
  
"Fine," said Lily with a glare, "It's a deal.  
  
Chapter 2 "Hi James." Lily said sweetly  
  
"Do I know you?" asked James  
  
"Yea, I'm in Gryfindor, 6th year. My name is Lily Evans  
  
"Oh, well bye."  
  
"But.."  
  
She didn't finish her sentence because Jinni showed up by her side.  
  
"Some luck you having." Said Jinni giggling.  
  
"Urg. Jinni.he was about to say something."  
  
"Um, no. He left as you were saying but. Why don't you just give up?"  
  
"Lily Evans does not give up!" said Lily fiercely.  
  
The next few days Lily kept on trying to get James to catch her eye but he would always be looking somewhere else. Frustrated, Lily attempted to have a few more conversations with him, but he always walked away. Desperately she asked Sirius and Remus for help, but they just advised her to just forget about it.  
  
She then had an idea but she would need the Maurderes minus James, and she would also need Jinni. The plan was simple, she would put her wand somewhere high in a closet then the Marauders would come that way, then she would ask James for help, he would step into the closet and Jinni and the Marauders would push him and Lily in therefore having Lily and James stuck in a closet without there wands. It seemed like a perfect idea.  
  
Then came the day of the plan. As planned Lily put her wand up high, the Marauders came.  
  
"Hey James, can you get my wand? Its to high for me to reach."  
  
"Aren't you that Lila girl?"  
  
"LILY," Lily let out an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Well, Lily, I would but I can't. Why don't you ask Sirius?" with that James walked away.  
  
"EEEEERRRRGGGG!!!! Why James why not Fred Loggbottom or a Slytherin, why James Potter?" Lily stormed away frustrated. Remus, Sirius, and Jinni just laughed as they headed towards Potions 


	2. Sweet and Cute! is this the Lily we know

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ thanks for all that reviewed sorry that the second chapter are the same I didn't know how to make them separate really sorry. Please forgive me (  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Chapter 3  
  
Lily was sitting in the common room. Her hair was messy and she looked a holy horror. On top of that she was frustrated. She could get any guy she wanted, anyone but James Potter and he was the one that she needed.  
  
ERRGG, WHY ME??" She cried. She began to wonder what kind of girls James liked. Obviously not her type, but she didn't want to change herself.  
  
First let me describe Lily. She was a brat. She only liked the pretty popular people. She never gave anyone else a second thought. She overdid her make-up, she overdid her hair, and she always flirted. This was the type of girl James hated.  
  
Now back to Lily. She decided that James didn't like her because of how she was. So she decided to try a different personality. One totally opposite from her usual self. The next day she woke up extra early, and went to the bathroom. Since she was a perfect she could use the nice pretty bathroom. The first step was to scrub of all the make-up from her face. She couldn't use her want because she left it in her dorm. After about 10 minutes of scrubbing the make-up finally came off. She rinsed her face off and then added a tiny touch of make-up. Next she washed of her over straight hair and put it up in a ponytail. Last but not least, she took off all her heavy jewelry and put on a simple necklace from her mum and dad and a pair of studs. She looked at her reflection.  
  
"Not so bad" She thought. "I actually look pretty good." She went back up to her dorm to find Jinni crying. "All right." she thought, "be nice and sweet." " Hey Jin? What's wrong?" she asked gently.  
  
"Rem.Remus.dumped me.last night. I thought he actually liked. me but he dumped me." a sobbing Jinni told Lily.  
  
"Oh.It's okay, Remus is a jerk head anyway." Lily gave her a comforting hug. Then Jinni looked up at her.  
  
"LILY!! What did you do to your self?" Jinni shouted, forgetting her problems for a moment/  
  
"What? Don't you like it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Like it? Like it? I LOVE it. You look like gorgeous."  
  
"Yay! Lets go down to breakfast. I'm starved."  
  
So they walked down arm in arm laughing like two normal muggle teenage girls. 


	3. life sucks

Chapter 3  
  
She had butterflies in her stomach; even though she was laughing she still had butterflies. "This is so weird, she thought, " why am I getting nervous.I shouldn't even care." But still she had butterflies. "whatever." She entered the Great Hall and all of a sudden for the first time since her first year she felt shy.so shy that her eyes wouldn't leave the ground. The cracks on the floor seemed to hypnotize her, the cracks she hadn't seen since first year, and her eyes wouldn't leave them. "Lil. why'r you acting so shy?" -jinni "No I'm not what r u talking bout?" - lily "nevermind.Lil.everyone's staring at you.all the guys at least." -jinni "Jinni, shut up.I feel so stupid" -lily "Why? Cuz u didn't wear make-up?" -jinni "No because I'm a retard, I shouda never made that bet, I have butterflies in my stomach, I feel as shy as I did my first day at hogwarts and it really doesn't help that the whole male population is staring at me" -lily "Oh" -jinni "Yea" -lily " Lily.can I ask you a question" -jinni "What" -lily "Do u like James?" - jinni "yea" - lily "Oh.well if it makes you feel better.James is looking at you" well that took her eyes right off the cracks, she looked straight up and caught James eye, to her surprise he smiled and wow her face sure got red. She went to go sit down at a table the farthest away from any males, there were whispers going around bout who this new girl was.none realized that it was that rich bitch Lily Evans.not that she acted like anything like herself, the way she felt at the moment was the happiest, and most embarrassed she had ever been. All of a sudden Jinni started hacking away. Coughing really loudly and really fakely, "Jinni.what the hel." She stopped short on what she was saying because James Potter was standing right in front of her. a look of recognization crossed his face. then a look of disgust came and with a glare he walked off. 


End file.
